Neimoidiano/Leyendas
*Gap Nox *Jull Dremon *Lott DodStar Wars: Episode I The Visual Dictionary *Daultay Dofine *Lushros Dofine *Lok Durd *Sentepeth Findos *Nute Gunray *Rune Haako *Sib Canay *Tey How *Mar Tuuk *Hath MoncharDarth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas *Vale''Ylesia'' *Mik Regrap *Gilramos Libkath *Nohn Veyaiko }} Los neimoidiano, también conocidos como duros neimoidiano, eran una especie de humanoides que eran parientes genéticos distantes de los duros. Eran nativos del planeta Neimoidia y también vivían en mundos colonias en el mismo sector como Cato Neimoidia, Deko Neimoidia y Koru Neimoidia. Los neimoidianos valoraban enormemente la riqueza y las posesiones materiales, y harían todo lo posible para ganar dinero y poder, lo que resultaría en un estereotipo de ser codiciosos y cobardes; sin embargo, eran muy fácilmente intimidados y odiaban el combate. En los años previos a las Guerras Clon, los neimoidianos se hicieron famosos por dirigir la Federación de Comercio, una masiva entidad corporativa. Los neimoidianos famosos incluyeron a Nute Gunray y Rune Haako, miembros de alto rango de la Federación de Comercio que luego se unieron a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, un movimiento separatista que libró la guerra en la República Galáctica. Esto resultó ser la ruina de su especie: Neimoidia y sus colonias fueron bloqueadas e invadidas por la República en el último año de la guerra, destruyendo muchos criaderos de neimoidianos y afectando catastróficamente la supervivencia a largo plazo de la especie. A partir de entonces, los neimoidianos desaparecieron de la fama en los asuntos galácticos.The New Essential Chronology Biología y apariencia thumb|left|150px|Una hembra neimoidiana. Como los neimoidianos eran parientes genéticos distantes de los duros, conservaron muchas similitudes con ellos, incluida la forma básica, los rostros sin nariz y la piel verde azulada (aunque los neimoidianos tendían a ser más grises). Sus ojos también tenían pupilas que se dividían horizontalmente, y se distinguían por pequeños bultos en la frente y la boca hacia abajo. Su sentido del olfato provenía de las glándulas ubicadas debajo de sus ojos. Estas diferencias genéticas se atribuyeron a las características distintivas de su planeta natal, Neimoidia, incluida su gravedad, que era más pesada que la de Duro. Además, la estrella del planeta estaba más tenue, y el planeta en sí estaba húmedo y ampliamente cubierto por la bruma y la niebla. La piel neimoidiana a menudo adquiría un aspecto moteado si el ser era demasiado autocomplaciente o era a menudo propenso a un gran estrés, como Nute Gunray. Las vainas pulmonares de un neimoidiano se expandirían y contraerían convulsivamente bajo un gran estrés, lo que llevaría a un viejo dicho que caracterizaba a los neimoidianos como la única especie inteligente con un órgano entero dedicado a la preocupación. La piel de un neimoidiano enfermizo se volvía rosa. Los neimoidianos tenían cinco dedos y dos dedos en forma de garra. Los neimoidianos nacían en un estado larvario llamado forma "larva". Aunque las colmenas madres tenían cloacas, las larvas nacían vivas y no de huevos. Muchos duros se ofendieron mucho al ser comparados con sus primos neimoidianos. En la fuente de referencia de Prensa TriPlanetaria conocida como la Enciclopedia Galáctica, la entrada para neimoidiano decía "Véase: Duros". El ejemplo clásico de lo que no se puede decir detalla a un empleador para una compañía naviera que tenía curiosidad por saber por qué un neimoidiano solicitaría un puesto de piloto. La razón del delito es obvia: los neimoidianos tendían a ser cobardes, codiciosos y temerosos de la muerte, mientras que los duros eran una raza aventurera, gregaria y pacífica. Es bien sabido que los neimoidianos eran portadores de enfermedades notorias. Según una broma hecha por Ebenn Q3 Baobab, antiguo médico de una flota neimoidiana, “la principal exportación del planeta de origen de los neimoidianos es la Podredumbre de Gusano Cerebral de Tipo C”. Baobab explicó además en su ''Libro de Frases Galácticas y Guía de Viaje'' que tanto la Gran Pandemia de Deersheba como la Venganza Intestinal de Bars Barka (que demacraron a decenas de colonos de Ubese) se originaron con los neimoidianos.''Libro de Frases Galácticas y Guía de Viaje'' En varias ocasiones en el pasado, Neimoidia había sido puesto en cuarentena y prohibido a los viajeros. thumb|right|220px|Senador Lott Dod con las asistentes [[Droide de lujo BD-3000/Leyendas|BettyBot.]] Al morir, los cuerpos neimoidianos se desecarían rápidamente si no eran enterrados o quemados de inmediato. La cara del cadáver se alargaría y el saco cerebral se contraería en una serie de pequeñas vainas detrás de la cabeza. Fue esta imagen aterradora de la muerte, junto con el físico geonosiano, lo que inspiró la aparición de los droides de combate B1 de la Federación de Comercio. Sociedad y cultura Educación y vida social Los neimoidianos pasaron sus años formativos como pequeños gusanos en las colmenas comunales de Neimoidia, hasta la edad de siete años estándar. Fueron descuidados a sabiendas al recibir cantidades limitadas de alimentos. De esta manera, las personas más débiles fueron desyerbadas, mientras que las más adquisitivas podían acumular más alimentos de los que podían comer solos. La educación neimoidiana aseguró la supervivencia de los más codiciosos. Debido a eso, los neimoidianos conservaban malos recuerdos de su planeta natal y trataban de evitarlo lo más posible. De hecho, los individuos más capaces de Neimoidia generalmente abandonaban el planeta a una edad temprana, a menudo se unían a la Federación de Comercio y a sus naves estelares comerciales. Mientras tanto, los más débiles y menos capaces de la especie se quedaban en Neimoidia y en los mundos monederos, donde atendían las grandes colmenas de insectos, granjas de hongos y criaderos de escarabajos.Velo de Traiciones En gran parte debido a sus años de formación en las colmenas comunales, los neimoidianos tendían a colocar posiciones como el Virrey de la Federación de Comercio como absolutas y las obedecían sin cuestionar, ni siquiera pudiendo tomar decisiones independientes. Como tal, si el virrey era asesinado, incapacitado o indispuesto durante un conflicto, los neimoidianos no podrían continuar luchando. Este rasgo fue explotado notablemente durante la Batalla de Naboo por la reina Padmé Amidala para garantizar un final rápido y decisivo de la crisis.[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma (novela)|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma novela]] Del mismo modo, los neimoidianos, debido a que su educación les exigió ser materialistas, también hacían especial hincapié en el estado de uno. Esto incluso se extendió al número de puertas blindadas a bordo de las naves neimoidianas, con tres puertas blindadas que indicaban que los que estaban detrás de las puertas blindadas eran de alto nivel en la sociedad neimoidiana y, por lo tanto, superiores.Star Wars: Complete Locations Como adultos, los neimoidianos tenían fama de ser expertos en asuntos comerciales y eran bien conocidos por su liderazgo en la Federación de Comercio. Desafortunadamente, los neimoidianos eran estereotipados por otras especies como codiciosos, temerosos de la muerte, perezosos, corruptos e incluso niños negligentes. Esto es evidente por el uso de droides para casi todo. A menudo se decía que uno de los conceptos más difíciles de entender para un neimoidiano era la lealtad. Los miembros de otras especies a menudo percibían a los neimoidianos como villanos. De hecho, las nociones de moralidad y ética que motivaban a otras sociedades estaban completamente ausentes de la cultura neimoidiana. Desde la infancia, fueron criados para creer que cualquier cosa que pudieran apropiarse era suya por derecho, independientemente de los medios utilizados.Secrets of Naboo Su especie se destacaba por tener mucho miedo de pelear sus propias batallas, pero era engañosa hasta el punto de que no confiaban en los soldados vivos. Tales rasgos significaban que a menudo se los criticaba por su naturaleza cobarde y era una de las razones por las que utilizaban un ejército mecanizado compuesto por droides.Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary Además, la discusión de los sentimientos de un individuo se consideraba un anatema entre los neimoidianos. A pesar de que poseían la reputación de ser cobardes y engañosos, los neimoidianos, cuando eran ofendidos o amenazados, mostraban una ferocidad y tenacidad sorprendente al defender sus mundos monederos, lo que se demuestro mejor con las Legiones de Defensa del Hogar Neimoidiano dentro de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes.''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:10:05 Edition: Neimoidians Double Conscription Rate'' Ropa thumb|left|200px|[[Virrey/Leyendas|Virrey Gunray con dos ayudantes y Darth Maul en Naboo.]] Debido a su obsesión con el estatus, los neimoidianos le dieron gran importancia a la ropa. Entre su tipo, la ropa elaborada era diseñada específicamente para afirmar la riqueza y el rango personal de un individuo y también para infundir celos o envidia en los demás. No solo sus túnicas, capas, sombreros y collares tenían significados simbólicos particulares, sino también sus telas y colores. La humana Rella bromeó una vez diciendo que un neimoidiano nunca gastaría parte de sus ganancias a menos que pudiera gastarlo en túnicas nuevas. Los rangos y las prendas estaban tan estrechamente asociados que un neimoidiano deshonrado por sus compañeros sería despojado de su ropa de inmediato. Estaban particularmente apegados a sus sombreros, y una opinión popular era que un neimoidiano nunca sería visto sin él a menos que estuviera muerto.Boba Fett: Hunted Sin embargo, eso puede no haber sido cierto para todas las épocas históricas, ya que los neimoidianos con la cabeza descubierta se detectarían con frecuencia durante la Guerra Galáctica. Los numerosos tipos de tocados neimoidianos iban desde simples gorras que revelaban la frente''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' completa hasta una amplia variedad de mitras y coronas, algunas de las cuales incluso contenían adornos en forma de peluca. De hecho, la etiqueta de la ropa neimoidiana era tan compleja que la Base de Datos Xenosociológica de la República contenía un subdirectorio completo relacionado con ese tema. Idioma El idioma nativo de los neimoidianos se llamaba Pak Pak. Ese término en realidad se refería tanto a un lenguaje verbal como a una forma no verbal de comunicación que consistía en complejos gestos con las manos. Para los no neimoidianos, el Pak Pak verbal sonaba como una cadena de graznidos guturales que tenían una cierta calidad musical. Si bien la mayoría de los neimoidianos podían hablar el Básico, lo hacían con un fuerte acento.[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] Historia thumb|150px|right|Un neimoidiano extremadamente corpulento, [[Lok Durd/Leyendas|Lok Durd.]] En el 25.000 ABY, se estableció una colonia de duros en Neimoidia bajo el liderazgo de Chla C'cHaan. Debido a las características distintivas de Neimoidia, incluida una gravedad que era mayor que Duro, los colonos duros se convirtieron en una especie separada de sus primos genéticos, comenzando así la especie neimoidiana. Durante un período expansionista en la era de la Antigua República, los neimoidianos colonizaron varios mundos cercanos. Los mundos colonia más ricos y con mayores recursos eran conocidos como "mundos monetarios", que también servían como puestos administrativos y gobernaban su propio conjunto de colonias. Mundos monederos notables incluyen a Cato Neimoidia, Deko Neimoidia y Koru Neimoidia. En el 350 ABY, los neimoidianos ayudaron a establecer la Federación de Comercio, una asociación de grupos empresariales y comerciales que creció hasta dominar sistemas estelares completos. En el 33 ABY, Darth Sidious asesinó a todos los miembros no neimoidianos de la Dirección de la Federación de Comercio en la Conferencia de Eriadu. Como resultado, los neimoidianos asumieron el control completo de la Federación. A pesar de siglos de dirigir la Federación de Comercio, su control comenzó a disminuir cuando la República Galáctica comenzó a gravar las rutas comerciales que habían establecido. Este acto destruyó a los neimoidianos junto con su delicado control financiero sobre la Federación de Comercio, que comenzó a desmoronarse como resultado.The Essential Guide to Alien Species La institución de los impuestos sobre las rutas comerciales a las regiones periféricas dejó a los neimoidianos furiosos. Esto dio lugar a la invasión de Naboo por parte de la Federación de Comercio. Sin embargo, las fuerzas de la Federación de Comercio fueron derrotadas durante la batalla de Naboo. A partir de este evento, se ganarón la mayor parte del estereotipo como cobardes codiciosos e intrigantes. Su humillante derrota durante el bloqueo comercial de Naboo dejó a la reputación neimoidiana entrando en una espiral descendente. Después de carecer de posición y poder, comenzaron a considerar todas las posibilidades para recuperar su estatus. thumb|left|250px|[[Nute Gunray/Leyendas|Nute Gunray y Rune Haako con unos soldados neimoidianos.]] Durante la Crisis Separatista, los neimoidianos se alinearon con el creciente movimiento Separatista del Conde Dooku. Con el inicio de las Guerras Clon en la Batalla de Geonosis en el 22 ABY, los neimoidianos se convirtieron en una especie comúnmente asociada con la Confederación y generalmente fueron deportados o se les impidió ingresar a Coruscant. Además, los guerreros y los brutos neimoidianos fueron utilizados en las fuerzas armadas Separatistas como parte del Batallón de Artillería Neimoidiano. En el 19 ABY, la República retomó Neimoidia y sus mundos monetarios de la Confederación antes de que Darth Vader matara al virrey Gunray y al Oficial de Resolución Rune Haako en Mustafar. Durante el asalto a Neimoidia, el planeta fue devastado, y la destrucción de muchos criaderos de gusanos neimoidianos afectaría a la especie neimoidiana.El Laberinto del Mal Bajo el Imperio Galáctico, la Federación de Comercio se disolvió después de que el virrey interino Sentepeth Findos firmara un tratado sobre Neimoidia que le dio al Emperador Palpatine el control de los activos de la Federación de Comercio. Los neimoidianos luego comenzaron a adoptar la cultura de los duros para desasociarse con el vergonzoso legado de la Federación de Comercio, algo indudablemente alentado por el libro Encíclica sobre Grandeza Histórica escrito por el influyente neimoidiano Chal Haan. Los duros, por supuesto, lo negaron con vehemencia, ya que se consideraba un gran insulto estar asociado de alguna manera con sus primos genéticos. Sin embargo, cuando surgió la Nueva República, los duros eran más amigables con los neimoidianos y respetaban sus habilidades comerciales. right|thumb|250px|Un neimoidiano le apunta su bláster a un enemigo. Menos neimoidianos también viajaron lejos de sus mundos natales, aunque sus vehículos y armamento, como las [[Lanzadera de transporte clase Sheathipede/Leyendas|lanzaderas de transporte clase Sheathipede]], los droides Buitre, los [[Nave de batalla clase Lucrehulk|acorazados clase Lucrehulk]] y las naves núcleo, a menudo fueron utilizadas por varias entidades corporativas, particularmente en el Sector Corporativo. Los neimoidianos son conocidos por la mayoría de los habitantes de la galaxia como portadores de virus notorios, responsables de enfermedades como la Gran Pandemia de Deersheba y la Venganza Intestinal de Bars Barka, y muchos afirman que la principal exportación de Neimoidia era la Podredumbre de Gusano Cerebral de Tipo C. Esta historia de casos de enfermedades reportadas se volvió tan virulenta que para el 6 DBY, Neimoidia fue oficialmente puesto en cuarentena y declarado como prohibido para todos los viajeros. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, algunos neimoidianos se unieron a la Nueva República y a la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres como pilotos. Muchos otros también se involucraron con organizaciones criminales. Al menos un neimoidiano era miembro de los Un Sith durante la era del Legado, encargado de proteger las Cámaras de Persuasión en el Templo de XoXaan en Korriban.Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2 Neimoidianos en la galaxia C. 529 ABY, los comerciantes neimoidianos vendieron un carguero capital LH-3010 de Hoersch-Kessel fuera de servicio a Hugo Bartyn, quien lo usó para construir su propia ciudad en Lamaredd. Cinco siglos después, el descendiente de Bartyn, Guther, acogió con beneplácito la visita de un dignatario neimoidiano y compitió con él en una carrera mundial. Entre bastidores thumb|left|200xp|Arte conceptual temprano de un neimoidiano. Aunque la etimología del nombre neimoidiano no está clara, su designación original "S'hatnariano" fue explicada por George Lucas en los segmentos cortados de la entrevista de 2007 de Seth MacFarlane, presentada en la versión de DVD de Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa!. Durante la problemática filmación de [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]], Lucas frecuentaba un bar cerca de Industrial Light & Magic en el Presidio de San Francisco llamado "Hombres" (ahora "La Terrasse"). Allí se reunió, y se reuniría regularmente con William Shatner, que vivía en San Francisco en ese momento haciendo trabajos escénicos. Los dos se hicieron buenos amigos y, como Lucas explicó en Star Wars, Shatner bromeó: "Tendrás que nombrar a un personaje como yo". George asintió y estuvo de acuerdo, pero nunca lo hizo. Al reiniciar la franquicia de Star Wars con el Episodio I, consideró "S'hatnariano" como un título para los neimoidianos, solo para dejar el nombre más tarde.Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! Easter Egg de DVD de Región 2 - Piso de la sala de corte, restos de la entrevista de Blue Harvest Los primeros diseños de los neimoidianos los retrataron como una especie de cara delgada, con la intención de que los droides de combate B1 imitaran su apariencia. Cuando se abandonó este diseño, se les dio un nuevo aspecto basado en el de los duros. En el proceso, pasaron de personajes generados por computadora a actores con máscaras animatrónicas. El diseño original finalmente se modificó para convertirse en geonosianos, preservando así la idea de que los droides de combate se parecían a sus creadores. Sin embargo, la asociación prevista entre la aparición de droides de combate y los neimoidianos no se eliminó, ya que el material de referencia publicado en la época de ''La Amenaza Fantasma'' declaró que los droides se basaban en esqueletos neimoidianos.Star Wars: Episode I The Visual Dictionary Al igual que a los oficiales Imperiales se les dio acentos ingleses, a Silas Carson, quien interpretó a Nute Gunray en [[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]], se le pidió que imitara la lectura de un actor tailandés de sus líneas al recorrer el diálogo de Nute Gunray para la película. Los revisores citaron el uso de acentos asiáticos para representar a los neimoidianos como parte de un problema más amplio con los estereotipos raciales en esa película."Fu Manchu on Naboo," U.S. News and World Report"Racial Ventriloquism," The Nation En la versiónalemana de la trilogía de precuelas, a los neimoidianos se les dio acentos franceses. En las versiones francesa, española, checa e italiana, los neimoidianos recibieron acentos rusos. Apariciones *''Knights of the Old Republic 45: Destroyer, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''The Old Republic: Annihilation'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Darth Bane: Camino de destrucción'' *''Darth Bane: Regla de Dos'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan: El Aurorient Express'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Darth Maul 1'' *''Darth Maul 2'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma (novela)|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma novela]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' cómica *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' *"End Game" * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''El Planeta Misterioso'' *''Vuelo de Expansión'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' * * * * * * * * * *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones (novela)|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones novela]] *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' cómics *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novela juvenil * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Punto de Ruptura'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * *''Path of the Jedi'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' * * *''The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:2:14 Edition'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:7:01 Edition'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:10:05 Edition'' *''Deep Forest'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 Edition'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:3:21 Edition'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''MedStar I: Médicos de Guerra'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)|''Star Wars'' Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith novela]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' cómics *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela juvenil *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 2'' *''Dark Times 13: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Dark Times 15: Blue Harvest, Part 3'' *''Dark Times 17: Blue Harvest, Part 5'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' * * * *''The Force Unleashed II'' novela *''Shadow Games'' *''Death Star'' *''Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''Honor Among Thieves'' *''Beyond the Rim'' *''The Jewel of Yavin'' * *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader 2'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Scourge'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Los Caminos del Destino'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Ylesia'' *''Nido Oscuro II: La Reina Invisible'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Tempestad'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exilio'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Reacción'' *''Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2'' *''Legacy—War 6'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission'' Fuentes *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Guía Visual de Planetas y Escenarios'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Galactic Phrase Book & Travel Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Beware the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Diccionario Visual Completo'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Gitano, Sastre, Soldado, Praji: Un cartel de genes'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''The Written Word'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Enter the Unknown'' *''Suns of Fortune'' * * * * * * * *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia'' }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * * Categoría:Especies de las Colonias Categoría:Especies inteligentes insectoides Categoría:Neimoidianos